Afterthoughts
by princessesmom
Summary: A little peek into the thoughts of our favorite group during last seasons finale.
1. Woody abandoned building

**A/N: YES, I KNOW I JUST FINISHED MY LAST STORY, BUT THIS ONE HAS BEEN FLOATING AROUND THE IDEA POOL FOR FAR TOO LONG. I'VE ONCE AGAIN SUCCUMBED TO MY OBSESSION WITH SEASON FOUR(AND AFTER THE WAY SEASON FIVE IS GOING, WHO COULD BLAME ME?) I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS SHORTIE, JUST MY INTERPRETATION OF WHAT THEY MAY HAVE BEEN THINKING. I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS, JUST THEIR THOUGHTS. BY THE WAY, ALL THOUGHTS WILL BE IN _ITALICS_ AND DIALOGUE WILL BE IN "QUOTATIONS".**

**AFTERTHOUGHTS**

**CHAPTER 1: WOODY-ABANDONED BUILDING**

"You're right."

_That's it kid, give me the rifle._

**BANG!**

_What the hell?_

"Positions!"

_Okay, I'm okay. Stay calm, breathe…Nothing hurts, good. Gotta help, gotta get help._

"We need an ambulance!"

_Ambulance?_ _Shit, blood. I'm shot, he shot me. Oh God. Okay, now get up and everything'll be all right. Just…get…up._

"Get him down! Down!"

_Hey guys if you haven't noticed, I'm already down. Oh yeah, him. Right._

"Get his gun! Get the gun!"

_So cold...and tired…Jordan? Is that you?_

"Sir? Sir, stay with us!"

_Jordan wait don't go… Jordan? I…love you…Jordan._


	2. Jordan morgue&car

**A/N: HERE'S JORDAN'S POV. I'VE ADDED SOME OF MY OWN DIALOGUE. THE SCENE JUMPED SO FAST, WE NEVER GOT A GLIMPSE INTO WHAT JORDAN MIGHT HAVE BEEN GOING THROUGH RIGHT AFTER THE PHONE CALL AND ON THE TRIP TO THE HOSPITAL.**

**CHAPTER 2: JORDAN-MORGUE/CAR**

"Cavanaugh"

_There's gotta be some mistake. No, not Woody._

"Where? What hospital?"

_Suffolk county, that's a good hospital. That's where they took Lily's mom. Yeah Jordan, she died, remember? Idiot. Stop it, she said his condition was unknown, that doesn't always mean bad. He could be fine. Yeah, fine._

"Huh?"

_Aah Garret._

"I asked you what happened. Who's in the hospital?"

_Hospital? Oh God, I can't even say it._

"W-Woody's been shot."

_This can't be happening._

"What? Shot? I'm coming with you."

_I can't do this right now Gar. I need to go._

"No, finish with Slokum. I'll call you."

_Yeah, call him, tell him everything is alright. I has to be. C'mon this is Woody we're talking about. He's always so careful. It's probably just a graze. _

"I hate this stupid car. Can't you go any faster you sluggish piece of crap."

_He's gonna be fine, he's gonna be fine. He has to be fine._

"C'mon people! Damn it, red light. Hurry up…green, green, greeeeen!"

_Hold on Woody I'm almost there. _

"Suffolk County General Hospital, next right."

_Hold on, please._

"I love you Woody."


	3. Garret morgue

**A/N: OKAY, I HOPE THIS ISN'T TOO CONFUSING, BUT I MAY BE BACK-TRACKING A LITTLE AND PROBABLY JUMPING BACK AND FORTH A BIT. SO THIS CHAPTER STARTS RIGHT BEFORE THE PHONE CALL. NOW WITH THAT OUT OF THE WAY; THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE GREAT REVIEWS(I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!), PLEASE KEEP 'EM COMIN'. THEY DIDN'T BELONG TO ME IN THE LAST CAHPTER(I FORGOT, MY BAD), AND THEY STILL DON'T. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 3: GARRET-MORGUE**

"That was Duvall's choice, to protect his boss."

_Just like you Jordan._

"Cavanaugh"

_She has know idea what this ass Slokum can do to us if he ever found out._

"Where? What hospital?"

_Hospital? Who's sick?_

"Have you been covering for Lancaster for twenty years, Garret?"

_I bet it's Max. That'll kill her_

"Not now Slokum. I need to make sure everything's alright."

_Where the hell is she?_

"Jordan wait. What happened?"

_Great she's ignoring me_

"Jordan?"

_Jesus Jordan, answer me_

"Huh?"

_You didn't even hear a word I said_

"I asked you what happened. Who's in the hospital?"

_It's gotta be Max. I've never seen her so upset._

"W-Woody's been shot."

_Woody? _

"What? Shot? I'm coming with you."

_Shot. I forgot all about that sniper case._

"No, finish with Slokum. I'll call you."

_Yeah I'll finish with Slokum alright. Jordan get back here._

"Jordan , Jordan?"

_She didn't tell me where they took him. Damn it._

"Lily!"


	4. Lily morgue

**A/N: I'M NOT SURE IF I DID GARRET ANY JUSTICE(I HOPE I DID). NOW HERE'S MY TAKE ON LILY. I CAN'T CLAIM THE CHARATERS, ONLY THIS SCENE. I'VE ALWAYS WISHED THE FINALE WOULD HAVE BEEN TWO HOURS LONG INSTEAD OF JUST ONE. IF SO MAYBE IT WOULD HAVE GONE SOMETHING LIKE THIS…..**

**CHAPTER 4: LILY-MORGUE**

"….and he said he'd call me. Isn't that great…."

_What is this, tenth grade?_

"Lily!"

_Thank you Garret, you've saved me from listening to one more story about Tina and Mr. Wonderful._

"Yes Dr. Macy. What can I do for you?"

_That's right Slokum, keep on walkin'._

"Jordan just ran out of here like a bat out of hell. Woody's been shot. I called dispatch and they said he was taken to Suffolk. I want you to come with."

_Oh my God, Woody. Poor Jordan._

"Of course, just let me get my purse and coat. Oh wait, what about Slokum?"

_If that stupid son of a you-know-what says I can't go….._

"I already talked to him, it's fine. Now let's go."

_Right. Oh, this is so terrible._

"Where was he shot? How bad is it. Do you know? "

_Jordan can't lose him, I think she's in love with him. And I know he's in love with her. He has to be okay._

"I don't know anything else. You ready?"

_Yes. I mean no.….the guys._

"Give me a minute."

_Good they're all in there._

"…if you tie it around like that.…"

_Great, they're cracking jokes. How am I supposed to tell them this._

"Lily Luv, what is it? You look like you've seen a ghost."

_Actually Nige, a ghost would be good right now. Okay Lily just say it._

"Guys, Woody was shot."

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't..._

"Shot when? Is he okay?"

_He has to be okay_

"I don't know. I'm going to the hospital with Garret. I'll call as soon as I get any news."

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't..._


	5. Jordan hospital 1

**A/N: I'LL GET TO WHAT THE GUYS WERE THINKING A LITTLE LATER(THAT'S GOING TO BE MORE DIFFICULT, TRYING TO WRITE THREE POINTS OF VIEW AT THE SAME TIME, BUT I WILL TRY). NO OWNERSHIP ON MY PART. ANY WAY, LET'S GET BACK TO HOSPITAL AND SEE HOW JORDAN'S DOING…..**

**CHAPTER 5: JORDAN-HOSPITAL 1**

_Emergency room's that way._

"Detective Woody Hoyt, he was shot."

_Tell me, tell me._

"He's right there."

_No, that can't be him._

"Woody!"

_There's so much blood_.

"Oh God. Tell me he's gonna be okay."

_Please be okay, please._

"The bullet nicked him in the spine, and he's bleeding internally."

_No, no. Oh God please._

"We won't know more until we open him up."

_Okay, it'll be okay._

"Listen to me Woody, you're not going anywhere. You understand?"

_Hear me, nowhere._

"Look, you want outta my life, you find some other way. But I'm not letting you, d..."

_Woody you can't die, please don't die._

"You-you need to fight this."

_No matter what, I'll be there for you._

"I can say what you want me to say."

_I can do this now, I can tell you._

"Woody?"

_Tell him, before it's too late._

"Please don't leave me. Please, I love you."

_I love you so much, I always have._

"We gotta go."

_Please don't take him from me._

"I..."

_Love you...I need you. Please God, please, I need him._


	6. Woody after shooting hospital 1

**A/N: I JUST HAVE TO SAY TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS, YOU ROCK! THANK YOU SO MUCH AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THEY'RE NOT MINE, BUT I JUST CAN'T STOP PLAYING WITH THEM. NOW ON TO WOODY'S POV…..**

**CHAPTER 6: WOODY-AFTER SHOOTING/HOSPITAL 1**

"…I can't keep his pressure up, he needs blood. What's our eta?"

_I hate sirens. _

"Okay, hurry it up… Detective, are you with me? He's fading again."

_Tired._

"…BP is 90 over 60 pulse 72."

_Is that good or bad?_

Let's turn him. Exit wound lower back….that's awfully close to the spine. Get x-ray in here and page Neurology."

_Okay, now that can't be good._

"He's coming around. Detective Hoyt can you here me?…..Can you feel this?…..Detective can you move your toes?….Detective?…Detective?"

_Leave me alone. Just want to…sleep._

"….But I'm not letting you, d…"

_Jordan you're here._

"You-you need to fight this."

_But Jordan I'm so tired._

"I can say what you want me to say."

_Really? _

"Woody?"

_Tell me Jordan, please._

"Please don't leave me. Please, I love you."

_I love you too Jordan, I do…._


	7. The gang

**A/N: OKAY, I'M GOING TO TRY TO DO THIS, I HOPE IT'S NOT TOO CONFUSING. A LITTLE CHANGE IN SET-UP, I'M NOT SURE IF I LIKE THE WAY IT LOOKS, BUT I'M GOING TO PUT WHOSE THINKING WHAT, BEFORE THE SENTENCE. AND I INCORPORATED ALL THREE SCENES, JUST LIKE THE EPISODE. PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW THAT WORKS. THEY DON'T BELONG TO ME, BUT YOU ALREADY KNEW THAT. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 7: THE GANG**

**HOSPITAL**

_(Jordan) God I know it's been a while, but please, please let him live. Garret, Lily._

"Jordan", Lily whispered into her friends ear.

_(Lily) Please tell me he going to be okay. I was so rude to him the last time I saw him, but I wasn't mad at him, I was mad at Slokum._

"It's bad.", Jordan whispered to Garret

_(Jordan) Really bad. (Lily) No._

"He's strong Sweetie.", Garret told Jordan as they hugged.

_(Jordan) You didn't see him Gar._

"That's him.", Jordan gasped as she saw Woody's shooter being escorted down the hall by police.

_(Jordan) You son of a bitch._

"Let's sit over here", Garret suggested, pulling Jordan closer, then back over to the set of chairs she had just risen from.

_(Jordan) I could kill him and get away with it. I could._

"Tell me what the doctors said.", Garret coaxed, holding her tightly, as she stared down the hall at the disappearing gurney.

**MORGUE**

_(Sidney) This really sucks. (Bug) Woody could've been one of them...he still could. (Nigel) It's always the good guys, eh._

"We need to catalog these into evidence.", Sidney finally said, holding up the Kevlar vests of the three slain officers. Bug and Nigel noded.

_(Sidney) Let's get busy then._

"Any word from the hospital yet.", Bug asked Nigel; he shook his head.

_(Bug) No news is good news, right?_

"They must know something by now.", Sidney added, giving Bug the vests.

_(Nigel) Yeah, but if it's not good..._

"You know our Jordan, she probably giving poor Woodrow an earfull for giving us such a scare", Nigel said with a half-hearted chuckle.

_(Bug) Yeah, that sounds like Jordan._

"Hey Bug. What I said to Woody yesterday, about his job and all. That was just a joke, you know.", Sidney whispered as he pieced out the evidence.

_(Sidney) Just a stupid joke._

"I know Sidney.", Bug replied, patting his shoulder.

**HOSPITAL**

"What's taking so long?", Jordan asked no one in particular.

_(Jordan) He's been in surgery almost three hours already._

"If they're working on the spine, it'll take longer. That's delicate surgery.", Garret replied, trying to comfort her.

_(Jordan) Went to med school too Garret. I know that._

"Yeah.", she nodded, running her hands through her hair.

_(Garret) Keep her calm, say something.…. funny. _

"Sit Jordan, you're gonna wear a hole in the floor.", Garret chuckled dryly.

_(Garret) __Okay, not my best. Try something else.….Ah….Oh thank God Lily's back with the coffee._

"No", Jordan shook her head as Lily offered her a cup.

_(Jordan) I don't need to sit and I don't need more coffee. I need answers._

"Front page, huh.", Lily said, nodding to the newspaper as she sat down next to Garret and handed him a coffee cup.

_(Garret) Can this day possibly get any worse._


	8. Jordan hospital 2

**A/N: THIS IS SUCH A GREAT PART OF THE EPISODE, ONE OF MY FAVORITES ACTUALLY, SO FULL OF EMOTION AND ANGST. HOPEFULLY I'LL DO A GOOD JOB CONVEYING THAT. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, THEY REALLY KEEP ME GOING. IF THEY WERE MINE, SEASON FIVE WOULD BE VERY, VERY DIFFERENT. **

**CHAPTER 8: JORDAN HOSPITAL 2**

"I'm not going to lie to you Dr. Cavanaugh, Detective Hoyt has a very serious injury."

_Yeah, no kidding._

"So what happens next?"

_You better tell me he's gonna be just fine._

"Well, when Dr. Jones gets here, we will go over the tests and scans, then proceed with the best course of action. And probably take him back to surgery in the morning."

_Already figured that. _

"Then what?"

_I want to know….the truth._

"There is a possibility of permanent nerve damage, we won't know until tomorrow."

_God, this can't be happening._

"So what does he know?"

_I don't want to have to tell him._

"He knows about the surgery and the risks. What he needs now is rest and to stay calm. Do you have anymore questions?"

_Only about a hundred._

"No, thanks."

_Breathe Cavanaugh, breathe._

"I'll be by later to check on him."

_Good. Breathe. Okay girl, you can do this._

"Hey."

_Oh God, he looks awful. Stay strong for him, don't cry._

"So, if you had to lose an organ, spleen's a good choice….pretty useless anyhow."

_Nice one Jordan, crack a joke. Like losing an organ's really funny, Why not just tell him about all the health risks associated with not having a spleen. Stupid!_

"Yeah, I guess."

_He sounds scared._

"Dr, Turner says their gonna wait until the morning to take you back to surgery."

_Enough with the medical talk. He doesn't need another doctor, he needs a friend._

"Good, that'll give me a few a few more hours to lie here and think about how much my life is gonna suck, when I can't walk anymore."

_That's not gonna happen, you'll be just fine._

"You don't know that Woody, there's a good chance there's no nerve damage."

_Positive thoughts._

"50/50, you makin' that bet?"

_Not the gambling type, you know that._

"They're flying a neurologist in from New York, he's supposed to be the best."

_He better be the best._

"Right now you need to relax, you need to rest."

_I wish I could just hold you and make everything better, but I can't, I'm sorry._

"What you whispered to me when they were bringin' me in?"

_Huh?_

"You heard that?"

_Oh God._

"Yeah, yeah, I heard that."

_Of course he heard that idiot, he regained consciousness, remember?_

"You said that 'cause you felt sorry for me?"

_No it wasn't like that._

"What? No!"

_I was scared Woody._

"You're thinking he's crippled so…"

_Never. I thought I was going to lose you._

"Woody, no. I meant every word."

_Oh yeah, that sounded convincing._

"Get outta here."

_What? No, please._

"Woody."

_Give me a chance to explain._

"Screw your pity and get outta here."

_It's not pity, you have to believe me._

"NOW!"

_I can't leave you, I won't. Tell him.…just tell him. I love you Woody. Don't cry. Why can't you just say it. Please look at me Woody. If you just look at me, you'll see now much I love you. Oh God, he's so scared. Okay, don't upset him, he needs to stay calm. Fine I'll go for now, but I will be back. I'll never leave you Woody…_

"I love you", she whispered as she stood outside his room.


	9. Woody hospital 2

**A/N: I KNOW I'VE SAID THIS BEFORE, BUT I JUST LOVE THIS SCENE. I NEVER GOT THE IMPRESSION THAT WOODY WAS MAD AT JORDAN(HE WAS JUST SCARED), UNTIL SHE PUT HER FOOT IN HER MOUTH("YOU HEARD THAT?"), SO THAT'S WHERE I'M GOING WITH THIS ONE.THIS IS PROBABLY THE LAST CHAPTER, I WAS GOING TO ADD JORDAN AND GARRET AT THE MORGUE, BUT I'M NOT SURE. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. SAME DISCLAIMER AS ALWAYS; THERY'RE NOT MINE. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE, ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 9: WOODY-HOSPITAL 2**

_They've been talking out there for a long time, that can't be good. I mean, she's a doctor, she know what's going on…. Don't come in here now Jordan…I don't want you to see me like this._

"Hey."

_Hey yourself._

"So if you had to lose an organ, spleen's a good choice…. pretty useless anyhow."

_Funny…but I really don't care much about my spleen. It's the other useless part of my body that I'm worried about._

"Yeah, I guess."

_She looks worried._

"Dr. Turner says they're gonna wait until the morning to take you back to surgery."

_Something to look forward to, huh?_

"Good, that'll give me a few more hours to lie here and think about how much my life is gonna suck, when I can't walk anymore."

_I guess there are some perks though; I'll save a lot of money on shoes, oh, and I'll always get the best parking spots._

"You don't know that Woody, there's a good chance there's no nerve damage."

_Yeah, and a good chance there is._

"50/50, you makin' that bet."

'_Cause I really don't like those odds._

"They're flying a neurologist in from New York, he's supposed to be the best."

_That doesn't mean he can fix this._

"Right now you need to relax, you need to rest."

_Like that's gonna happen. How can I rest with all this shit goin' on. I just need to know Jordan… did you mean what you said?_

"What you whispered to me when they were bringin' me in?"

_Remember, when you said you needed me and you loved me…well do you?_

"You heard that?"

_Of course I heard that….well, I guess that answers my question. You didn't mean it, you just said it because you thought I was going to die…_

"Yeah, yeah I heard that."

_What was it Jordan, guilt.…or_

"You said that 'cause you felt sorry for me?"

_That's right, it's pity. No one's ever gonna love the guy in the wheelchair, right?_

"What? No!"

_Then what Jordan? That has to be it, why else would you say it?_

"You're thinking he's crippled so…."

_What better time to say it?_

"Woody, no. I meant every word."

_Oh yeah, that sounded convincing. _

"Get outta here."

_I can't handle this right now._

"Woody."

_No Jordan, I'm done. Just leave._

"Screw your pity and get outta here."

_That's right, pack it up and take it with you._

"NOW!"

_Keep it together Hoyt.…what are you waiting for, huh?… Damn it Jordan just get the hell outta here. She really left... see, I knew it, she didn't mean it. Jordan Cavanaugh never backs down from something she believes in. It's better this way, now she won't feel obligated to stay with me. It's better this way..._

"God, I love you Jordan...I need you.", he whispered to the empty room, as he finally let the tears fall.


End file.
